Alucard (Hellsing)
Summary Alucard is an ancient vampire and is also known as Count Dracula (the same one as the original Bram Stoker's) and Vlad The Impaler (his original/human life). He serves the Hellsing Organization and is the most powerful vampire in Hellsing. By the end of the series, Alucard has only two lives/souls within him and in exchange for the vast number of lives he had and the ability to summon a vast quantity of souls as familiars for battle, he became psuedo-omnipresent with Schrodinger's powers. Powers and Stats Tier: 8/7 (hard to match to a tier due to the strange nature of his powers) Name: Alucard, Dracula, Vlad The Impaler Origin: Hellsing Gender: Male Age: 597 Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, accuracy, senses, third eye/sixth sense (extends vision to allow Alucard a range of at least a kilometer with the Casull, can dispell illusions and mind-related abilities of the like, precognition/clairvoyance, and for increased aim/accuracy), can turn virgins of the opposite sex to vampires, high-god level regeneration, telekinesis, telepathy, mind control, blood absorption, soul sucking/absorption, a degree of immortality via his lives that are just the souls he absorbed as well as agelessness, intangibility, levitation/flight, shapeshifting, shadow control, illusions, can summon undead familiars from the souls he absorbed to serve him, supernatural awareness, can bypass almost all of the known vampire weaknesses, omnipresence/teleportation Attack Potency: Building level with physical attacks and weaponry, Large Building level+ City-Block level using telekinesis (can move an aircraft carrier with an aircraft impaled on the deck all the way to London), City level environmental threat (in Level Zero, the millions of undead familiars can overflow London) Speed: Hypersonic+, Pseudo-Omnipresent with Schrodinger absorbed [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Class 10 (lifted a super fast fighter jet while in a shadow-composed state with half of his body, can cut through humans even if they're wearing body armor and metal helmets with tremendous ease, can directly cut through an enchanted card that can easily cut through solid uranium without bending or losing its shape plus the card was supported by Tubalcain's vampiric strength), much higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City block level+ (can take being smashed into a large building, being blown to pieces and reduced to a puddle of blood), can survive explosions that can bust down a city block (such as when he dived an SR-71 into The Eagle aircraft carrier, took attacks from Vampire Walter without relying on his regeneration) and flames that razed at least an entire city block; Varies with Schrodinger absorbed (his pseudo-omnipresence makes durability unquantifiable) Stamina: Probably endless, can take on multiple opponents and strong characters in his verse in Level Zero and with restraints without ever exhibiting fatigue, in fact, Alucard was enjoying the battle. Has never tired at all in any of his fights. Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Casull and Jackal, two handed sword in final form Intelligence: Is a master fighter with centuries of combat experience and is knowledgable. He's cunning and is shown employing strategy on a couple of occasions to win the fight (which he does) instead of relying on brute power, such as when he used shadow duplicates to distract Tubalcain (who is also cunning and manipulative himself, having manipulated the local police into doing his bidding on the promise of immortality) in which he quickly bested him, and illusions mixed with Luke Valentine to trick Walter, through which Alucard was easily able to best him. Technically has the willpower and knowledge of millions of men. Was also an evil dictator once. Weaknesses: Very holy objects such as blessed weaponry, could have lost most of his power due to killing all his familiars except Schrodinger Other Notable Victories: Blade (Marvel Comics) Blade Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hellsing Category:Vampire Category:Manga Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Marksmen Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Regeneration Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7